


The World Just Fell Away

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 8





	The World Just Fell Away

_'The world just fell away'_

**Bucky has a lot of internalized homophobia, but Peter has a way of making the world fall away**

**TW-Internalised homophobia, mentions of death, missionary, butt plugs, handjobs, unprotected sex**

——————

Bucky had scored the winning goal. They made it to the finals. Bucky was gonna get his scholarship. They won, and the rest of the team were tackling and jumping all over eachother, screaming at eachother in excitement. But the world just fell away until all that filled Bucky's head was Peter. Peter who was screaming himself hoarse on the sidelines, bent over the fence, waving his arms around, screaming and shouting and whooping. He had the team colours in his cheeks and he had a mock of Bucky's jersey.

Peter, who should hate him because Bucky shut him out. Because Bucky hid him away. Because Bucky ignored him around his friends. Peter who Bucky loves more then he's ever loved someone else. He tore away from Steve who had jumped onto his back, yanking off his helmet and throwing it to the floor, ripping out his mouth guard and breaking into a jog.

The crowd just sort of watched, going silent as Bucky ran at the side lines until he was standing right in front of Peter who had paused, his eyes wide and mouth closing slowly. 

"Peter Parker," Bucky started, "I am so in love with you that it hurts. I'm so in love with you that you're the first thing I think about in the morning, and you're the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. I think about you before I breath, I think about you before I eat, before I shower. I think about you all the time." Bucky blurted. He didn't know where it was all coming from, but Peter was starting at him, lips parted and eyes wide. Bucky's hands came to the same fence Peter was holding, gripping it between his fingers.

"Because I'm so in love with you Peter Benjamin Parker. I'm in love with the way you never part your hair the same way two days in a row. I'm in love with the fact that you never wear a matching pair of socks. I'm in love with the fact that you buy jeans without rips but by the first time you wear them they have holes in them and you just call them distressed." By now the whole stadium was listening, the team were walking closer, staring between Peter and Bucky. Tears were spilling down Bucky's face and ruining his own face paint, but he didn't care.

"I'm in love with the fact that you always have two necklaces on, five bracelets and one ring in at all times. I'm in love with the fact that you fix up old walkmans, dial up phones, record players and VHS' and always listen to cassettes. I'm in love with the fact that no matter what I can find a constellation in your freckles. I'm in love with the fact that you still ask to kiss me even though you know you don't have to. I'm in love with the fact that you still call them study dates when we always end up cuddling instead." Bucky was breathing harshly, sort of hyperventilating. Peter just kept staring at him.

"But I'm a coward. Because I hid you away from the world. Because I was so ashamed of myself that I made myself ashamed of loveing you. But I'm not ashamed of loving you and when I'm with you I don't feel scared. I feel like I'm on top of the world and I want the whole wide world to know how much I love you." Bucky just kept going, his throat was starting to hurt with the urgently of it all.

"Because you're so kind, intelligent, humble, funny, crazy, outgoing, interesting, most perfect person in the whole wide world. And when I'm with you nothing else matters because I love you so much I forget what hating myself feels like. I'm so in love with you that I don't even care that I'm not good enough for you, because out of everyone else you could have you chose me." Bucky was finished now, breathing harshly. He wasn't sure if it was from talking or the game now. It seemed to be Peter turn to talk now.

"You've always been enough," he paused, his eyes flickering around Bucky's face, "When Ben died and I felt like I was drowning and you were the only person to pull me out of the water. When everyone left me behind because I felt like I always got in the way. But you've never left me behind. And sometimes I feel like I love you so much that I could burst. Sometimes I love you so much that I think I may die. I love you so much that I'm not scared to do this." Peter finished, grabbing a fistful of Bucky's jersey, jamming him towards himself and pulling him into a harsh kiss.

Bucky's hands came up to tangle in Peter's hair, pulling him as close as humanly possible around the hip height fence. He could feel his own tears gathering on his shirt and he could taste Peter's through the kiss. But Peter was there, and Peter loved him back just as much.

After a moment they pulled apart, Peter's lips were swollen and red but he had that grin on his face that told Bucky he didn't regret even a second of if.

"I'll see you after the game." Peter said with a nod. Bucky kissed him one last time before turning and walking back towards the team who didn't really say much, tackling him and dragging him towards the change rooms.

It was nearly an hour later when Bucky left the change rooms and ventured to the carpark. It was practically empty save for a few cars, including Bucky's mustang (which Peter had effortlessly helped him fix). Peter was leaning agaisnt the hood of the car, he still had face paint all over his face even if it was cracking, Bucky's mock jersey, his ripped jeans rolled up at the bottom, a red left sock and a green right sock and his beaten up converse.

The second he saw Bucky he lit up, standing up off the car and rocking slightly on his heels until Bucky was standing in front of him and dropping his duffle bag with a thump. The team just kind of stood there awkwardly.

"You waited." Bucky said quietly. Peter smiled up at him, he was at least a head shorter then Bucky.

"Of course I did," he said, standing up on the tips of his toes to press a kiss onto Bucky's lips, then leaning forward and hugging Bucky around his chest. Bucky smiled and hugged peter around his shoulders, burying his face in Peter's hair. 

"I can't beleive you remebered all that stuff." Peter breathed dreamily. Bucky hummed. 

"I remeber everything about you." He responded. Peter smiled, pulling back, a bright smile on his fce and taking both of Bucky's hands. Bucky turned his head to see the team who were watching in varying states of amusment.

"This is my boyfriend, Peter. He's wonderful and I know for a fact you'll love him but right now we need to celebrate," Bucky said firnly to the team who nodded and grinned in their direction. Peter was blushing madly but shuffled round the car and got in the other side.

By the time they were back at Bucky's house, which was pitch black and empty, Peter and Bucky were both just as desperate. Maybe it was because Bucky had been giving Peter a handjob while driving or maybe it was because Peter had leant over and started sucking dark bruises onto Bucky's skin and pairing it with quite a few bite marks. And by the time they got to Bucky's room. Peter's belt was thrown to the floor, pants slung off, underwear halfway down his thighs, Bucky stopped him at the jersey.

"Keep it on. More marks of me on you." Bucky muttered agaisnt Peter's lips. Peter's hands came away from the T-shirt to impatiently tug at the work out gear Bucky had put himslef in after the game. First almost ripping his tank top in his urgency, impatiently tugging down Bucky's shorts and boxers until Bucky was stark naked in front of him. Bucky couldn't help but grin fondly, stepping forward and reaching under the jersey to wrap his hand around Peters shaft. Peter cried out, leaning forward and holding Bucky's chest tightly.

Bucky enjoyed the sounds Peter was making, tiny little whimpers and moans. He kept stroking him until the mock jersey had a patch of precum in it from Peter's cock.

"Bucky please." Peter whined, pushing closer to Bucky and looking up at him. When Peter looked up at him with those tears in his eyes, bottom lip trembling in desperation Bucky couldn't help but coo.

"It's okay baby, I'll take care of you," Bucky soothed, stepping them back until Peter was splayed out on the bed, his hair everywhere, lips parted, eyes lidded, the jersey hanging down his thighs. Bucky crawled home into the bed, a hand either side of his head and leaning down to kiss him gently, then messily and bordering on greedy. Peter pushed him away.

"Bucky please, 'm ready." Peter was drawing Bucky's hand between his legs and tracing over his crack.

"Pete, we gotta prep you." He muttered, nosing against Peter's jaw and neck. Peter whined, bringing his own hand between his cheeks and when Bucky glanced down he was working a plug out from his hole, slick with lube.

"Shit how long have you," Bucky paused to wheeze when Peter brought his hand back between his legs, pressing his fingertips against his slick hole, gaped open and so ready.

"Please, need you Buck. Need, need you here. Please, got myself ready before the game, didn't cum or anything, wanted you to make me feel good." Peter pleaded, gripping Bucky's arms tightly. Bucky looked down at Peter, jaw slack. He looked like a vision, cheeks flushed deep red, mock jersey hanging off his shoulders where Bucky just wanted to mark and sink his teeth. His hard cock was tenting the jersey, a patch of pre leaking through.

"What my baby wants my baby gets." He grinned, nodding back down Peter's jaw and neck, lining himself up and pushing in slowly then holding still so Peter could get used to him. Peter wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulders, drawing him down so he could slant their lips together in a needy kiss. His legs came up to wrap around Bucky's back, locking at the ankles.

"Love you Buck. Love you so much." He breathed against his lips, hands curling into Bucky's hair. Bucky hummed, pulling out and thrusting back in shallowly.

"Love you too. Love you more then anything. More then anything. Love you, love you, love you," Bucky kept chanting the two words over and over again, thrusting in and out. Peter was holding him tight in his arms, kissing his lips whenever he could. Peter was watching him, eyes lidded.

Bucky couldn't help it, thrusting all the way back in and cumming with a cry against Peter's lips. His eyes were closed and lips pressed agaisnt Peter's. Tears were tumbling down his cheeks. He really couldn't help it, Peter just, Peter just made him feel so safe, so alive, so real.

Besides, Peter felt amazing, wet and warm, squeezing and rippling around him.

"'M sorry, didn't mean to. Felt so good." Bucky apologises, now more crying because he didn't want to disappoint Peter who was always so gentle with him, so understanding.

"It's okay." Peter soothed, a hand cupping Bucky's jaw and the other bringing his hand to cock, "There. Stay inside." He said softly. Bucky smiled against his lips, kissing him gently, stroking him up and down, running his thumb through the slit and gathering the pre and rubbing it over the shaft until Peter was breathing heavily agaisnt his lips and trembling under him.

"Close." He warned. Bucky hummed, kissing him again.

"It's okay, I got you. Promise." He soothed. Peter came with a strangled cry, eyes rolled back, back arching and clinging to him as he fucked his cock into his hand until he was drilling and breathing heavily.

"Love you." He muttered. Bucky hummed, tugging the jersey back down over him with a smug smile. Peter looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"You're just like a big puppy." Peter said fondly. Bucky hummed, rolling off Peter and cuddling him close until they were both sleepy.

"Your puppy though."

——————

"You're sure they'll like me?" Peter stressed, holding Bucky's hand tightly and looking up at him. Bucky looked down and Peter, bumping their noses together and smiling.

"Course they will. And if they don't, I don't care." Bucky soothed, offering Peter's hand a squeeze. Peter's other hand gripped his digital camera, fiddling with the buttons all around it worriedly as Bucky stopped nudging Peter forward slightly. The whole table was staring at him and he was really staring to panic.

He'd tried to dress nice, but he didn't have anything more then throughly ripped jeans, one pink and one green sock, hair parted to the side, left curly because Bucky insisted it looked good without gel. He'd made sure he found his most modest T-shirt, a simple Star Wars Lightsabre print and Ben's old NASA hoody.

"Peter right?" Tony said eventually, having looked Peter up and down several times. His eyes drifted faintly to Peter's messily cuffed jeans and thourally beaten up converse, laces done you around his ankles.

"Uh yeah, Peter Benjamin Parker." He said, his free hand coming back up to fiddle with his camera. He leant closer to Bucky out of habit, this felt like when he told May about them.

"Don't be so shy. If Bucky likes you we do." Steve said, waving Clint and Natasha aside, "Make space so Buck and Pete can sit. Tell us about yourself."


End file.
